


The many facets of Samuel (Morgan) Drake

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Drugs, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Young Sam, again because sam is 16 when this begins, most ships and characters come forward later in the fanfic, underage because Sam is 16 in the first chapter while Crystal is 18, young Nathan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: A series of one shots (that may turn out to have some plot later on) about the many ways Samuel (Morgan) Drake presented himself to someone.Or 'the one where Sam loves his little brother and learns how to be a fuckboy because of his first girlfriend'





	The many facets of Samuel (Morgan) Drake

**Author's Note:**

> This is something very silly, and considering the tags may confuse people, I will be sure to add the pairings of every one shot before it so you guys dont get miss lead. 
> 
>  
> 
> This one: Sam/Crystal - first encounter.

Life in the streets was a _mess_.

While his brother suffered inside the orphanage, getting punched by older kids and teased by large groups, Sam was expelled and thrown out before he even had the age for it.

At 15 years of age, against Father Duffy's consent, he was put out by the nuns, left to root at the streets with the only excuse of 'your brother has potential, and you are taking the chance away from him'.

Poor little Nathan, being protected again and again by his older brother while bigger kids were too slow and stupid to actually fight Sam. Surely it was Sam who was giving the bad example here.

In any case, he was expelled, and wasn't allowed to come back. So, since he was 15 years old, he had to fend for himself in the streets, alone, while getting some time to visit Nathan, make sure he was okay, that he was safe and being fed and treated right. Not that Sam could do anything if Nathan was being beat up, but still.

Knowing his brother was breathing was pretty much enough for Sam at his current position.

Luckily, he already had a lot of experience from inside and outside of the orphanage to find his way through life. He got some odd jobs, yes, but usually they payed well, and he also loved to steal some stuff every now and then, enough to buy him and Nathan good clothes and keep them alive while Nathan still had the comfort of the orphanage, even at how shitty it was.

He had a bed, a roof, and food. He knew that wasn't how Nathan saw it, specially because he didn't see it like that either when he was inside that shitty place, but now, after months sleeping in dirty alleys, covering up with boxes and wet comforters, being pitied in the streets and sometimes accepting refuge in some strange person's garage, he had a lot to thank the orphanage.

Still, sometimes he felt like the streets were exactly where he was born to live. Sometimes, he did some things he never thought he ever could, and just like that night, a few days after he turned 16, he wondered what would have happened if he was still inside the orphanage.

Sam had been sleeping against a wall, or resting his eyes, considering he barely never could really sleep. Then, he heard some noise, and his eyes snapped open immediately, his body reacting in instinct, hiding behind a trash can and looking over to the streets. It should be around 4 am, still a while for the sun to rise, which meant that he had to try to see what was happening with the shitty street lights to light up the place.

From his position, he could only hear some hushed screams, some noise and some muffled words. Then, a loud sound of someone being shoved against the wall, a muffled scream and a laugh.

 _"You're gonna pay for that girl"_ he heard someone saying, a weird accent he couldn't really recognize, the voice deep and ominous, send a shiver through his own spine. He slowly stepped forward, to be able to see something better, and frowned when he saw not one, but two big shadows over a smaller one. His instincts kicked in, making his blood boil as he saw those two huge (probably) men pressing the (probably) girl against the wall. It was clear she was tossing and turning to get away, but they just laughed and pressed her harder against it, making her unable to fight back.

He _hated_ those types of people.

So, Sam looked around in the ground and grabbed a rock, throwing it by the end of the alley and smirking when the men turned towards it.

_"There is someone else here"_

_"Go check!"_

The man not holding the girl nodded, and walked towards the end of the alley, looking around. Sam hid behind the trash can, and kept checking all of it. He grabbed a new rock and threw it over to a turn on the alley, and the man looked over, walking towards it and coming  out of view.

Then, Sam heard another muffled scream and a laugh, and looked back at the man holding the girl. He furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed a new rock and walked towards them, relieved that the girl was so scared that she didn't see him. He stood up behind the man and lifted his hand, making the girl yelp before he hit the man in the temple as hard as he could with the rock.

Luckily, he had learned enough during his street months, so the man fell unconscious almost immediately. The girl gasped and watched the man fall before her, before looking at Sam, scared.

He lifted his hand and nodded to her.

 _"Come with me"_ he whispered, nodding to the alley where the other man was probably coming back from. She stood still for a few seconds, looking from Sam to the unconscious man, before she grabbed his hand and he ran off, pulling her with him.

He turned left and ran over one block before turning on the next street and nodding for her to climb a latter. She jumped over it and climbed, and Sam followed her, looking around for the man before they reached for the first set of apartments. She looked at him, lost, and he nodded to the other stairs, pulling her all the way up to the roof.

Once they reached it, Sam looked at her and sat down by the edge, while she sighed shakily and rubbed her face. Only then he decided to pay attention to her. Under the moonlight, she was the prettiest girl Sam had ever seen. She had a long, black hair, dark eyes, Latin features that made clear she wasn't from the US or from Europe. If he had to guess, he would say she was Mexican. Her clothes were dirty, but they were from a good brand, which just made him guess she wasn't exactly poor or even from the neighborhood they were now.

She had a reason to be here, and he guessed it had to do with those men.

"Gracias" she mumbled, suddenly, turning to face him, and Sam felt his breath leaving his lungs.

She was extra pretty.

"You're welcome" he said, hoping she would understand. Apparently she did, and nodded to him, sighing again and sitting down on the floor, a few feet away from him.

After a few moments of silence, she looked at him and shook her head.

"Sorry sorry" she said, her accent thick, and lifted her hand. "My name is Crystal. Thank you for saving me..."

"Samuel" he completed, raising his own hand. She smiled shakily and took his hand, shaking it.

"Samuel"

"You can call me Sam too, if you want" he shrugged it off, releasing her hand, and she nodded, the smile turning softer as she stared at him. "So... what was all of that?"

"Oh... Um... just some problems, that is all" she said, looking towards the city, and he chuckled, leaning against the wall to the roof.

"I have had many of those problems before...  but you are not from here" he said, smartly, and she looked at him, chuckling weakly.

"No. I am Mexican"

"No yeah I know. I meant from this neighborhood." He said, and her eyes widened before she chuckled.

"Did my clothing give me away?"

"Yep"

Crystal chuckled again, and Sam smiled, her laugh making bubbles appear in his belly.

"Well, I am not" she nodded, and held her knees. "I am from somewhere like an hour from here. But I come here for parties" she smiled, and he nodded.

"I am guessing something in today's party went wrong?" Sam guessed, raising his eyebrow, and she nodded, smiling.

"I forgot to bring money for my... consumables" she chuckled, and he frowned. "So the guards of the party had to take me out and get their payment in some other way"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, and she looked at him, chuckling weakly.

"Well I'm glad I saved you then"

"About that... thank you again"

"No problem" he smiled and crossed his arms. "It is my job, to defend the poor and innocent"

"I'm none of those things" she chuckled, and when he looked, she had a wide, bright smile on her face. He chuckled and shrugged.

"Would want me to ask for a reward?"

"Depends on what you would want"

He looked back at her, his eyes widening and his heart beating three times faster as he did. She looked at him, her eyes narrowed to a crack, mouth turned into a smart, malicious smile, and he knew exactly what that kind of face meant.

Or at least he thought he did, because no one had ever looked like that at him, and he could feel his heart in his throat.

She rose to her hands and knees, sporting a position and a face that looked exactly like a sly cat, and crawled to him, and all Sam did was press harder against the wall behind him, because he had no idea what to do at that situation.

Living in the streets and in the orphanage had never given him opportunities to do anything, he had never kissed anyone, and he was pretty sure the last person he had ever liked was a girl from his school when he was 8 years old.

They barely held hands at that time, and now 8 years later, there was a random girl Sam had just saved, that was probably the prettiest person he had ever seen, walking to him with a face that screamed _something_ that Sam was very aware about and also very uncertain.

Basically he didn't want to read the signs wrong and fuck it up because she seemed very nice and very rich and of course he would be thinking about that.

He had no more time to think, because at a single blink of his eyes she had gone from a few feet away from him to a position on his lap, her hand rose to his cheek and she pressed their lips together and _holy shit what the fuck._

What the fucking fuck was going on holy shit.

He had _never_ kissed anyone, and even though he had dreamed of it, of course, he never thought it would happen, considering he was a sixteen year old _virgin_ that lived on the streets and had no time to rest between doing his odd jobs, sleeping and checking on Nathan.

But now that it _had_ happened, he couldn't really stop thinking about it, and what to do, and how to do it.

She was taking control, seeing that he had no idea what he was doing, holding his face with one hand and the other guiding his hands to her waist. He held onto it, his repressed hormones coming like a wave over him, and out of experience he pulled her closer, making her gasp and then laugh against his mouth, and his head was so into it and so tired from the lack of sleep that he just whined softly.

Humiliating, but well. He had excuses.

"Calm down boy" she said, chuckling again, and he opened his eyes, his cheeks turning warm. Luckily, it was dark around them. "You have never done this before, have you?"

"I can't tell you I had much experience" he admitted, and she hummed, nodding and sitting on his lap.

His cheeks burned even more and he stared at her, surprised.

"Well, let me teach you then" she said, holding his cheeks and kissing him again, slowly lowering them down to his neck, and he closed his eyes, breathless, moving his lips slowly against hers, as he thought he should, trying to do more or less what she did, but mirrored.

Eventually, they found their pace, and his hands held lightly onto her waist, not doing the mistake of moving again.

It was the weirdest night of his life since his first night in the orphanage, and honestly, he couldn't really complain.

Not even when she left, promising to find him again, as the sun rose in the horizon and he had some time to think.

That was... fun.

He wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Make sure to leave suggestions down below of possible other ships and/or stories you guys want to read about! :D I know this is almost a dead fandom at this point but kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
